Between Dance and Love
by Nanase Ikumiya
Summary: Eunhyuk SuJu dan Hyoyeon SNSD adalah pairing super baru. Mungkin aneh, tapi yaa begitulah, mereka sama-sama best dancer. So, happy reading !


**Fiction yang menceritakan kisah cinta yang timbul antara Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon yang suka dance****. ****Aku cuman iseng aja kok...suka sama mereka. Dance mereka keren sih kalo tampil di Live Dance Battle atau MV!**

Gadis itu berlari-lari menuju studio, mencari-cari ruangan kosong di studio untuknya menari. Ya, Hyoyeon sang dancer utama So Nyuh Shi Dae. Ia sudah tahu ruangan itu memiliki ciri-ciri tersendiri. Ia hanya perlu mencari pintu yang ditempeli poster iklan yang sudah kusam dan koyak-koyak. Ya, ruangan itu sangat luas dan masih bersih. Hyo selalu berlatih di situ. Tidak dipakai lagi!

"Dance, I'm ready!" serunya sambil mendobrak pintu dengan semangat. Ia terbelalak.

"Hyoyeon rupanya. Ya, Kim Hyoyeon. Dancer wanita terbaik ya. Hai, mau ikut?" sapa Eunhyuk, personal Super Junior, sambil meneruskan locking dancenya. Gerakannya benar-benar mirip robot.

"Apa? Aku selalu latihan di sini. Mengapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini?" Hyoyeon menghela nafas sambil meletakkan sport bag-nya.

"Aku ... pernah membuntutimu ke sini. Tempat yang sungguh bagus. Tempat yang strategi untuk latihan, dan juga untuk menonton dirimu yang spirit banget," jelas Eunhyuk.

"A ... ? Apa maksudmu menontonku? Kau mengintipku latihan?" Hyoyeon menginterogasi. Eunhyuk tentu kaget.

"Oh salah! Maksudku, aku hanya penasaran apa yang kau lakukan di sini, jadi," Eunhyuk terbata-bata.

"Kalau penasaran mengapa bilangnya tadi menonton?" Hyoyeon tertawa kecil dengan manis. Eunhyuk terpojok kaku, diam.

"Sudahlah aku tidak keberatan membagi ruangan ini denganmu," Hyoyeon menawarkan. Eunhyuk menatap dengan mata lebar.

"Sungguh? Oh, bisakah kita membuat tarian, maksudku, dance hiphop duet? Perempuan dan laki-laki, bersama-sama. Contohnya, tango atau salsa itu kan berdua. Kita genre hiphop, bagaimana?" Eunhyuk bersemangat. Hyoyeon menatap kosong, berpikir. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Mereka memulai latihan. Kedua pasangan dance itu sangat ekstrim dan unik, memulai dance dengan berjalan pelan, dilanjutkan poppin, kemudian locking. Pertengahan, dilakukan hiphop yang sangat keren. Gerakan tubuh Hyoyeon yang begitu lentur dan meliuk benar-benar bisa direspon oleh Eunhyuk yang dengan maskulin menghentakan kaki dan gerakan enerjik lain. Kedua orang itu larut dalam hobi mereka.

"Tunggu! Break sejenak!" Hyoyeon mengangkat tangannya, kemudian berlari menuju sport bag miliknya, kemudian mengeluarkan 2 botol minum rasa jeruk. Hyo menyerahkan satu botol ke Eunhyuk.

"Trims," Eunhyuk menerimanya dengan senyum.

"Ya, bagaimana? Tadi itu tanpa koreografer lho. Kita menciptakannya sendiri. Tanpa latihan," Hyoyeon tertawa bangga. Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"High five, Hyo?" katanya sambil tersenyum. Hyoyeon tertawa, mereka toss dengan bangga.

"Kau masih ingin lanjut?" Hyoyeon menatap Eunhyuk kemudian meneguk lagi botol minum.

"Tidak ... sepertinya dance kali ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kita sudahan saja," Eunhyuk mengusulkan. Hyoyeon mengangguk-angguk. Hyoyeon meraih sport bag.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu, menutup pintu. Saat mereka berbalik, mereka menubruk Shindong yang maha gendut.

"Apa ... yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?" Shindong menginterogasi. Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon berpandangan.

"Hah ... dance?" jawab mereka polos.

"Tidak mungkin ... teman-teman, semua orang studio SM! Hmmff—" sebelum Shindong berulah, Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya sedangkan Hyoyeon memeluk kakinya.

"Kau ingin buat masalah ya, Ndut? Tutup mulut, kami hanya dance!" seru Eunhyuk sambil melepas Shindong, Hyoyeon juga.

"Aku mengerti kok. Baiklah, aku traktir makan. Kita bertiga!" Hyoyeon mellipat tangan sambil nyengir. Shindong tersenyum sambil memeluk Hyoyeon dan Eunhyuk, mengangkat mereka lallu memutarnya seperti Merry Go Round.

"Ya, kimchi, kimbab, gematsaljjyeok, apa lagi?" pelayan itu memastikan pesanan. Shindong merasa pusing mau memesan apalagi.

"Sudah cukup, aku mungkin akan meledak di studio setelah makan," Shindong duduk puas. Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon saling pandang. Betapa luar biasa perut orang ini. Tak lama, Sooyoung datang menghampiri, entah darimana saja cewek jangkung itu muncul. Ia menjinjing kantong plastik besar beraroma makanan sedap dan tangannya juga memegang wadah alumunium foil berisi makanan pedas. Pasti cewek ini habis belanja cemilan berat, pikir 3 'main dancer' itu.

"Haaah! Kalian makan-makan tidak mengajakku! Kejamnya kau Hyoyeon," gerutu Sooyoung. Hyoyeon memutar bola matanya.

"Gabung dan duduklah, pesan yang kau mau," Hyoyeon menghela nafas dengan temannya yang rakus makan itu. Sooyoung langsung tersenyum cerah seperti lampu dan matahari. Refleks Sooyoung mengangkat tangan ke arah pelayan, lalu memesan bermacam-macam makanan. Hyoyeon menganga.

"Kau mau jadi gendut?" tukas Hyo. Sooyoung menggeleng dengan wajah tak berdosa. Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon memandang ke arah Shindong dan Sooyoung, lalu menepuk jidat.

Pesanan datang. Mereka makan, dan pada akhirnya Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon hanya dapat menghabiskan 2 piring, mereka menutup mulut dengan tangan pertanda mual. Sedangkan piring-piring kosong oleh Soo dan Shindong. Luar biasa perut mereka ini.

"Kau tahu? Kalau kau menjadi gendut, kau bisa dipecat dari grup, tahu," Hyoyeon mendumal sambil memandang aneh ke arah Sooyoung.

"Aaah trims Hyo, aku penuh. Aku sebaiknya kembali ke studio, mari Shindong," Sooyoung menarik Shindong untuk menemaninya kembali ke studio.

"Nanti bagi-bagi cemilan di kantong plastik itu ya Soo," pinta Shindong. Mereka seperti kakak beradik (?) rakus.

Hyo membayar di kasir dengan kartu kreditnya, kemudian ia kembali ke studio bersama Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya tadi," Eunhyuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia malu, ditraktir perempuan.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Hyoyeon singkat. Eunhyuk celingukan, lalu matanya menangkap cafe parfait.

"Hyo, masih kenyang? Kita belum ada dessert/penutup kan?" Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Belum sih, aku butuh sesuatu yang manis," jawaban Hyoyeon mengena di rencana Eunhyuk.

"Kali ini aku yang traktir, ayo!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Hyoyeon.

"Hah? Kemana?" kata Hyoyeon, panik.

"Silahkan menikmati Choco Perfect Parfait spesial kami, edisi terbatas. Mungkin bulan depan kosong," pelayan itu tersenyum menyajikan pesanan lalu pergi.

"Hah ... cake cokelat kecil, choco rolls, berries, eskrim ... ini parfait baru? Besar lagi nih," Hyoyeon terkagum-kagum. Eunhyuk merasa sangat senang.

"Silahkan dinikmati. Enak lho," Eunhyuk terus menatap mata Hyoyeon. Hyo merasa tatapan itu membuatnya senang.

"Trims," ucapnya. Ternyata jiwa dancer menguntungkan, membakar sekian lemak dan membuat Hyoyeon begitu bersemangat memakan special parfait itu. Sampai mulutnya belepotan.

"Hyo, kau tidak feminin seperti yang lain. Itulah yang aku suka," canda Eunhyuk.

"Ah ... apa?" Hyoyeo menjawab polos.

"Mulutmu belepotan cokelat," kata Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh. Wajah Hyo memerah.

"Apa-apaan sih," gerutunya. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Bukan seperti itu," sela Eunhyuk. Cowok itu mencabut beberapa tissue, lalu mengelap tangan Hyoyeon. "cewek harus feminin soal begini," tambahnya. Hyoyeon jadi malu karena ia lepas kendali dengan cokelat menggiurkan itu. Apalagi tangannya sekarang dipegang oleh cowok itu.

"Sudah bersih," kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia memegang tangan Hyoyeon tadi, dan ia jadi kelabakan.

"Maaf aku lancang! Tapi aku hanya...suka bersih saja," Eunhyuk beralasan.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih," Hyoyeon lebih bingung lagi.

"Sudah selesai makannya? Mari kuantar pulang," ajakan Eunhyuk membatubatinkan Hyoyeon.

"Terima kasih banyak, kau sudah terlalu banyak berjasa," Hyoyeon menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya suka saja—ah maksudku, aku senang saja bisa mengantarmu—orang pulang, biar selamat," jelas Eunhyuk, salah-salah. Ia menyukai Hyoyeon, lebih dari apa pun. Membuntutinya, menemaninya, menyenangi, semua ia lakukan untuk Hyoyeon. Ia kagum pada cewek yang agak tomboy itu. Mereka berjalan pulang berdua.

"Kenapa, Pak?" Hyoyeon membuka pintu produser SM Entertainment.

"Bisakah kau tampil untuk All Star Dance Battle nanti? Bertema Hip-Hop Couples?" Pak Produser menatap memohon. Hyoyeon terbuka akalnya. Ya, Eunhyuk!

"Saya akan pikirkan. Siapa Lawannya?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Lawannya? Random, mungkin. Tapi aku mengintip undian dari para staff, bila sudah menemukan partner nanti, mungkin kau akan melawan Kahi AS (After School) dan Sungmin CO-ED School, bisa?" jelas Produser. Hyoyeon terkejut. Yang benar saja? Kahi? Sungmin si kecil? Mereka kalau bergabung malah bisa mengalahkan Taemin yang The Best Dancer! Kahi sangat enjerjik dengan Hip-Hop Poppin, dan Sungmin sangat jago Locking, pikirnya. Lihat saja CO-ED School dengan video klip berjudul Too Late. Sungmin bak robot bergerak patah! Sedangkan Kahi mengalahkan SNSD di Dance Battle tahun lalu.

"Aku ... akan ... memikirkannya," jawab Hyoyeon ragu. Pak Produser bernafas leganya.

"I count on you," Pak Produser menepuk pundak Hyoyeon.

"Eunhyuk...Oppa!" Hyoyeon tergopoh-gopoh, nafasnya tersengal.

"Apa, ada apa?" Eunhyuk menjadi cemas.

"Bisakah kau jadi partner dance di All Star DB?" pinta Hyoyeon sambil menarik lengan jaket Eunhyuk.

"Apa? Tentu saja! Kapan itu?" Eunhyuk berseri-seri.

"Mungkin masih lama..." Hyoyeon kehabisan nafas karena berlari.

"Lho, kenapa kau panik sekarang?"

"Bukan itu...lawan kita adalah Kahi AS dan Sungmin CO-ED School!"

"Haaah?" Eunhyuk menganga lebar, "opo iki, jeneng lawan e wong edan joget!" Eunhyuk menyerocos njowo tidak jelas.

"Makanya...kita harus, hah...berusahaaa! mengembangkan dance kita kemarin-kemarin!"

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Mereka berdua berlatih di ruang kosong itu. Mereka berputar, breaking, dan sebagainya. Hyoyeon tak dapat konsentrasi, mengingat lawannya adalah Kahi dan Sungmin. Sampai pada akhirnya matanya fokus juga, dan ia gagal berputar, nyaris terjatuh ke lantai. Eunhyuk menarik tangan Hyoyeon agar tidak jatuh. Tapi ia menarik terlalu kuat sehingga wajah Hyoyeon dekat dengan wajahnya. Eunhyuk gagap, sedangkan Hyoyeon ngos-ngosan.

"Ma-maaf, bagaimana, gerakan tadi bagus kan, menarik tangan seperti tango atau salsa," Eunhyuk mencari alasan.

"Yaa...sekalian juga, terima kasih telah menyelamatkan aku," kata Hyoyeon, mengerti jalan pikiran Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, kita konsentrasi saja," timpal Eunhyuk, mengalihkan.

Malam itu akhirnya tiba. All Star Dance Battle itu sangat meriah, dengan Tiffany dan Yuri sebagai MC.

"_Semuanya, kami persilahkan pasangan pertama, Uee dari As dan Changmin 2PM!_" Yuri memulai.

"_Sebelum itu, kami beritahukan kepada pasangan Yoona SNSD dan Taecyeon 2PM, disusul Hyoyeon SNSD dan Eunhyuk Super Junior! Tepuk tangan yang meriaaah!_" lanjut Tiffany.

"Bagaimana ini...aku takut," Hyoyeon menatap cemas ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, jangan kuatir, kita pasti bisa!" jawab Eunhyuk, menenangkan, dan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon tidak menyadarinya karena ia sibuk konsen dengan rasa cemasnya.

"Nah, kan, apa kubilang, mereka mesra-mesraan lho kemarin!" Shindong datang membawa Leeteuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon. Ryeowook datang terlambat untuk melihat duo dancer itu.

"Selamat-selamat," orang-orang usil itu bertepuk-tepuk tangan.

"Hei apa-apaan..."

"Sudahlah, mari nanti kita rayakan. Selamat," Kyuhyun memotong Eunhyuk.

"Aku merasa agak sedih karena anak kita sudah besar, Oppa, hiks hiks," Siwon mendramatisir memeluk Leeteuk.

"Aku geram ingin memfoto mereka, sayang sekali HP lagi rusak!" gerutu Ryeowook. Hyoyeon hanya menganga, lalu matanya tertuju pada tangan Eunhyuk.

"Oppa...mungkin...yang menyebabkan mereka meledek..." sahut Hyoyeon. Eunhyuk akhirnya juga menyadari dan melepas tangannya.

"Hyung! Hei, hei! Aku hanya menghentikan stage nervous Hyoyeon!" sergah Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah kami tungguuu~ mmmuaah anakku~" kata Siwon sambil memonyong-monyongkan mulut, diikuti tawa yang lain dan mereka pergi.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu malu," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah tidak apa..."

"Hyoyeon! Kyaaah apa-apaan ini~! Hei semua coba lihat!" Sunny tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka berdua.

"Kyaaa ada apa? Oaaah...aku kaget!" Taeyeon menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Sooyoung datang sambil nyengir-nyengir. Sedangkan Seohyun hanya senyum-senyum.

"Aaa aku tahu! Kau dan Shindong sumber gossipnya!" seru Eun dan Hyo.

"Waaah kompak pulaaa! Apaan nih? Pasangan baru ya?" Jessica pun tiba-tiba datang entah darimana, sambil menggandeng Jonghyun yang juga nyengir-nyengir.

"Sica, apaan itu? Kalau dilihat wartawan, kau akan dibunuh pamannya Sunny, direktur SM," Taeyeon memandang aneh ke dua pasangan itu.

"Kami hanya seperti ini kalau belum giliran tampil kok," Jonghyun juga membela diri.

"Tapi kan—"

"Kim Taeyeon! Kau kemana saja? MBC Radio sudah mau mulaaai!" Onew datang—mereka berdua, biasanya ada di radio MBC FM4U 91.9 mHz 8:00 PM – 10:00 PM Seoul, Korea—lalu Onew melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke leher Taeyeon, lalu menariknya paksa.

"Hai, tungguuu! Eh, jangan lupa gossip selanjutnya—Onew lepaskan dulu! Tidaaak," Taeyeon menggapai-gapai temannya, tapi mulutnya ditutup Onew dan diseret ke ruang siaran.

"Mereka toh juga mesra," Sunny memutar bola matanya.

"Yaaa, jangan malu dong," sambung Sica sambil mengedipkan matanya, "daripada itu, Oppa, aku mau jalan-jalan di studio," Sica menatap genit ke arah Jonghyun. Jonghyun hanya tersenyum lalu menarik tangan gadisnya. Dan dari jauh tak lama setelah Jongsica berlalu, terdengar teriakan Krystal f(x), adik Sica.

"Kakaaak! Unnie pacaran tidak cerita-cerita padaku! Ayo jelaskan semuanyaaa," pekiknya terkejut melihat kakaknya bersama cowok.

"Mereka juga ribut," Sooyoung ngangguk-ngangguk sambil menyedot minuman kemasan kotaknya—tak lain dan tak bukan, kerjaannya hanya makan dan ngemil.

Akhirnya nama Eunhyo dipanggil.

"Kami giliran tampil. Doakanlah!" seru Hyoyeon sambil berlalu dengan cepat, disusul Eunhyuk. Yang lain menyorak menyemangati rekannya.

Sampai di panggung...

"GO AS! AS! AFTER SCHOOL CRAZE, AFTER SCHOOL CRAZIER, and we're CRAZER! KAHI IS THE ONLY DANCER!" sorak penonton yang fans-nya AS.

"SO NYUH SHI DAE! KYAAAAAHH! HYOYEON! HYOYEON!" teriak penonton lain yang tak kalah banyak dengan AS.

"Semua mendukung pasangan Eunhyo, ayo berjuang!" kata Eunhyuk. Hyoyeon mengangguk lalu mereka berjalan menuju panggung.

"_Ayo bagi yang mendukung, teriaknya yang keras yaaa seperti tadi!_" Yuri dan Tiffani memandu sorak.

"_3 ... 2 ... 1 ... ready set go uh!_" musik mulai diputar.

Hyoyeon dan Eunhyuk mulai berdansa, berputar, dan berinteraksi dengan keren. Banyak hentakan hip-hop mematikan dari mereka yang membuat penonton terus berteriak, sampai merinding rasanya bila melihat dance mereka, saking mendalamnya skill mereka.

Di ruangan lain, rekan-rekan lain seperti SNSD, SJ, dan SHINee, juga U-Kiss pun menonton lewat monitor. Yang lain pun konsentrasi melihat penampilan mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka menganga dengan gerakan Hyoyeon, menolakkan kaki ke telapak tangan Eunhyuk yang mencondong ke depan, kemudian salto ke belakang, dan dilanjutkan dengan lockin poppin andalannya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk salto seperti roda; tangannya tidak bertumpu di lantai, langsung berputar seperti roda melayang. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Mereka menutup dance dengan adegan itu; mereka berhadapan secepat kilat dan kedua tangannya berpegangan dengan kedua tangan Eunhyuk, lalu Hyoyeon menjatuhkan diri ke belakang dan Eunhyuk menarik Hyoyeon.

"Aaaakh!" Seohyun yang biasanya diam, memekik tiba-tiba. Ia menutup mulutnya lalu cengar-cengir. Yang lain memandanginya, kemudian tertawa.

"Kami tahu, nyaris ya!" yang lain juga sependapat dengan Seohyun.

Ya, saat Eunhyuk menarik tubuh Hyoyeon, Eun menariknya terlalu kuat karena semangat, sehingga hidung mereka terbentur; dan otomatis nyaris berciuman!

Tapi mereka berdua tetap konsen pada Battle, mereka menghadap ke arah penonton lalu berpose seperti pasangan hip-hop dancer pro. Penonton berteriak sampai suara MC tidak terdengar. Terlalu panas dan mengagumkan untuk mereka diam.

"_Terima kasih untuk penampilannya yang sangat menghibur, sungguh sangat sangat keren!_" Yuri tertawa.

"_Ya, tinggal voting saja, siapa yang menurut kalian lebih keren. Voting ditunggu, melalu pesan a.k.a Short Message Service. Kami tunggu sekitar setengah jam, usai konser menyanyi sebagai penutup! Terima kasih~_" Tiffany menutup untuk jeda/iklan.

Di balik panggung, Eunhyuk menarik tangan Hyoyeon kemudian memeluknya.

"Yaah! Kita bisa melakukannya!" kata Eunhyuk dengan bangga. Hyoyeon membeku, Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya.

"High five, Hyo! Toss!"

"Ya, toss..." balas Hyoyeon sambil tersenyum aneh. Aku berpelukan, pikir Hyo.

"Ini minumlah! Lelah ya?" tak lama Taeyeon datang. Di belakangnya ada Onew. Eun Hyo menerima dua botol itu dan meneguknya.

"Kalian sudah selesai siaran?" tanya Hyo.

"Sudah, kami ke sini karena khawatir dengan kalian," jawab Onew tersenyum.

"Naaaaah itu merekaaaa!" tiba-tiba ramai sekali, datang bergerombol yang tadi menonton.

"Keren sekali, apalagi adegan 'nyaris cium'-nya. Top dehhh, aku dan Taecyeon kalah!" Yoona langsung memeluk Hyo.

"Kalian tidak capek-capeknya meledek kami terus!" Eun langsung menggerutu.

"Ya, di depan umum! Aku iri," Sooyoung menimpali.

"Kerja bagus, deh," Donghae meninju pelan lengan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan ekspresi Eunhyuk.

"Coba tadi cium sungguhan! Seru," sambung Key. Minho menutup mulut Key. Taemin hanya nganga-nganga nggak jelas, pada dasarnya Taemin memang polos.

"Jonghyun-oppa, tidak bisakah kita seperti mereka tadi?" pinta Sica sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Ooh tunggu saja, nan...ti..." Jonghyun tiba-tiba menganga. Semua menatap Jonghyun, kemudian menatap apa yang ditatap Jonghyun. Wajah mereka berubah jadi muka bego-bego. Eunhyuk mencium Hyoyeon!

Eunhyuk melepas Hyoyeon yang membeku, tapi masih memeluknya.

"Ini kan yang kalian mau! Hyoyeon aku suka kau!" aku (kata dasar mengaku, akui, mengakui, diakui, dan pengakuan, bukan aku = saya!) Eunhyuk dengan emosi karena malu, seperti anak kecil. Hyoyeon diam saja membeku, mulutnya setengah terbuka.

"Apa yang mau kalian katakan! Aku sudah melakukannya kan!" bentak Eunhyuk, yang lain tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu tidak mau mengganggu! Khekhekhekhekeh~" yang lain langsung bubar. Tinggal mereka berdua.

"Apa yang ... Oppa ... lakukan tadi," Hyoyeon terbata-bata. Eunhyuk memeluk Hyoyeon. Hyoyeon juga balas memeluk Eunhyuk. Yang lain mengintip dari balik dinding dan Eunhyuk menyadarinya.

"Apa lagi hah! Sudah bubar semua sana!" Eunhyuk gusar lagi.

Hyoyeon hanya tertawa melihat pacar barunya mengamuk aneh seperti itu.

**=END=**


End file.
